1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a digital rights management apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the popularization and diversification of the service of the digital content, the digital rights management is being generally applied to each electronic product or internet service. The purpose of the digital rights management is to protect the spread of the digital content from infringement by way of copy or use at will and define the commercial operation mode according to the form of the digital content and the function of the related electronic products. Current digital rights system mostly combines the online paying system into a complete digital online service.
Open Mobile Alliance (OMA) integrates plenty of service standard organizations (such as WAP forum, Wireless Village, SyncML, LiF, and so on) of the field, and aims to develop joint open standards for conforming to the market demand and helping to establish the compatible and interactive services working across nations, operators, and mobile terminals. Currently Open Mobile Alliance has already developed as a global standard organization including more than 350 members. There are 15 work teams such as Requirements, Architecture, Security, Interoperability, Browser & Content, Location, Push to talk over cellular, and so on set up in OMA, developing different standards for the application layer with respect to different value-added services.
While there are different DRM systems working online, Open Mobile Alliance has also defined a standard of DRM. The latest version is OMA DRM 2.1. Each of the standard of OMA and the different DRM systems defines the related rights of the digital content that a user purchases and encrypts the delivered digital content, and the delivered digital content is allowed to be used by the authorized users and apparatus only.
However, a user could have a plenty of apparatus used in different conditions, for example, the home computer, the notebook computer, handheld device, and so on. Therefore, each DRM system defines a domain or a mechanism similar to domain. A user can define his/her own devices as being in the same domain, which enables the user to download or copy or use the content at will in plenty of devices after buying the digital content one time. Certainly, an apparatus can only belong to one domain, and the quantity of the apparatuses in the domain is limitary. As such, the corresponding relationship of the domain makes it more easily to spread the digital content. As compared with that the purchase of general software is to obtain the authorization with respect to a machine (apparatus), the use (or browsing) of the digital content is by a user. Therefore, the authorized object includes a user and one's own machine (apparatus) of the domain.